


Sometimes

by Ittybittytinypaws



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Brief mention of Beca/Jesse relationship, Drinking, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Lesbian Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, like the tiniest amount ever created, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ittybittytinypaws/pseuds/Ittybittytinypaws
Summary: Two idiots go out drinking and dancing. Nothing could possibly happen. At all.





	1. Chapter 1

It was hot. Too hot. That’s all Chloe could focus on at the moment, that and the body dancing closely in front of her. It had taken some convincing but she managed to get her best friend to come out with her for a drink, which led to many drinks, then shots, and finally ending up at this dance club neither of them had never heard of before. It was humid in the bar, Chloe could feel her hair sticking slightly to her neck and the music was loud, vibrating in her chest. She looked around briefly taking in her surroundings, the flashing lights on the dance floor made it difficult to see the whole place but she could tell it was packed to capacity. Girls shouting the words to the mixes being put out, guys scoping out the groups of girls looking for their next target to drop a lame pickup line on. The DJ scanning the room to see how the crowd is responding to her track, nodding to the beat.

They had been dancing for a while, beers in hand, their bodies steadily getting closer and closer. Chloe could occasionally feel the swing of Beca's hips to the beat of the song and it was driving her wild. This was a familiar feeling now, the build. They would meet up and hangout.

Sometimes it was just dinner or coffee.

Sometimes it was a movie that Beca would lovingly complain through but end up snuggling into Chloe by the end of it.

But sometimes they would end up like this.

Hot. Sweaty. And. Dancing. Far. Too. Close. 

Sometimes, just sometimes the night would end with a brief drunken kiss as they parted ways.

Those were Chloe's favourite nights. 

Chloe wished she could just grab Beca by the hips, spin her around and kiss her with every ounce of pent up frustration that has built up over these past few years. But she couldn't, not while Beca was still with Jesse, it wasn't even the fact that Beca wasn't aware of how Chloe felt. Chloe told her one night finally confessing her years of pining after the brunette, what had been truly amazing was that Beca had returned the feelings admitting that she had felt the same way for a long time. They shared a brief kiss, a peck really, and Chloe wanted so much more. Leaning in to capture Beca's lips again, all her excitement quickly disappeared when Beca pulled back saying she couldn't leave Jesse. Chloe had tuned out most of her explanation about why she couldn’t leave, starting to feel that tell tale feeling of her heart being crushed. What she did hear was something about not being able to hurt Jesse’s chance of a bright future and having to stay with him until he graduated fearing he would drop out of school due to heartache, muttering that she didn't want to be to blame for him not having a career.

Chloe shook the thoughts from that night pulling herself back into the moment, the last thing she wanted to be thinking about was Jesse. Instead she focused on the deep bass rumbling in her chest hearing a familiar beat come through the speakers as more bodies hit the dance floor. Beca turned to her making eye contact and then motioning to the bar, Chloe felt Beca grab her hand and start to pull them through the mass of dancing people towards the bar where there was a bit more room to breathe. Chloe took a deep breath and smiled at her best friend and waving a hand in front of her face in an effort to cool herself down, Beca doing the same. Beca looked at her with a smirk and yelled "shots!" over the music, most people would think this was uncharacteristic of Beca but Chloe knew better. Once Beca got out and dancing with a certain amount of frivolity in the air, and no work the next morning, she was up for almost anything. Chloe nodded in agreement and followed Beca to the bar, thinkIng to herself that it was turning out to be a pretty good night. 

Two shots later, one most definitely being tequila they were back on the dance floor somehow dancing even closer than before.They were dancing face to face and Chloe could see the flush of all the drinking and dancing climbing up Beca's chest and neck. The bass of the song was so low you could feel it in your feet, a guy passed by behind Beca pushing her into Chloe. Chloe caught her and expected her to move away and resume the very small space they had between them but instead Beca took this opportunity to put her hand on the back of Chloe's next and grind into her completely lost in the beat. Chloe definitely wasn't going to push her away so she put her hand gently on Beca's hip and tilted her head back to try and get some clarity before she lost herself.

She took a breath and tried talking herself down, mentally repeating "she's just your best friend, she's definitely dating someone, she's just a best friend you kiss sometimes". 

No Chloe thought, that last part is definitely not supposed to be in there.

She needed to take a step back and put some distance between them.

Before Chloe could put her thoughts into action Beca ground down hard into Chloe, somehow while they were dancing Chloe's leg had ended up between Beca's and now Chloe couldn't move even if she had wanted to.

Spoiler alert, she didn't want to move, ever. 

Chloe finally looked at Beca wondering if the move was purposeful or not, the minute their eyes locked Chloe knew it had been. The faintest bit of Beca's telltale smirk was on her face. 

Chloe responded the only way her brain could think of in that moment, she leaned in and kissed Beca hard. Immediately Chloe could tell this kiss was different then all the others they shared. This wasn’t sloppy and half assed, this was with purpose and Beca keened her body into Chloe. This only spurred Chloe on, rational thought completely out the window. She felt Beca gasp and took the opportunity to experimentally slip her tongue into Beca's mouth.

This was uncharted territory and Chloe couldn't have been more thrilled when she was met with Beca's tongue, fully embracing the now very heated kiss they were in. Beca pulled at Chloe's neck making her drop down so Beca could deepen the kiss, both women losing themselves in the feel of each other. It started to get desperate all tongue and teeth, a small moan escaping from the back of Beca’s throat. Chloe slid her hand just past Beca's waist onto her ass and squeezed as they broke for some much needed air. The redhead looked at Beca and wanted to live in this moment forever, the brunette’s lips were well kissed and her chest was flushed and heaving to take in air. 

That's when Chloe decided it, they were done here and definitely leaving.

She needed to kiss Beca again and didn't want to be around all these people for it. Chloe grabbed the brunette's hand, spun around and headed for the first door she could find. Pushing on the door harder than necessary they both tumbled out into the deserted back alley, the door slamming shut behind them. Chloe found the closest wall and pushed Beca till her back was against it, she leaned in to kiss those lips she's been dreaming about for all these years when Beca stopped her just as their noses grazed. 

When she pulled back, confused, to look at Beca the brunette looked incredibly conflicted. The redhead leaned a bit out of Beca's space and waited for her to speak. 

"I'm not a cheater Chlo, I know I said I have feelings for you and I do, but I don't want to crush Jesse", Beca muttered not making eye contact.

Chloe sighed and leaned back in resting her forehead against Beca’s.

“You’re right”

“You can’t touch me while you’re dating someone else, but that doesn’t mean I can’t touch me..”

Beca looked confused for a moment until the realization of what Chloe meant pulled her out of her own thoughts. the brunette watched as Chloe’s hand moved from the wall beside her head and slowly down her body, gently slipping her hand past the waistband of her jeans and into her underwear. Chloe released a shaky breath, taking a second to process that this was so freaking far out of bounds that she must be suffering some sort of psychotic break. She would have stopped herself but Beca hadn’t moved from her place against the wall and she saw how intently the brunettes eyes had followed her hand knowing exactly what its destination was going to be. Not to mention Chloe definitely didn’t miss the brunettes sharp intake of breath when fingers reached her core and she brushed her lips lightly against Beca’s. 

They were nose to nose and Chloe made eye contact as she finally put some pressure where she has been needing it the most, sighing as her fingers slipped through her folds and feeling how wet she was. She bumped her nose against Beca's as she swiped her two of her fingers over her clit, a choked moan catching in her throat. 

Chloe couldn’t believe she was doing this. Sure she has done this before, many times even, but always in the privacy of her room or shower but never for someone; never on display like a performance. She had been nervous at first, sure, but one look at Beca and she could tell that the girl in front of her was into it. Beca’s cheeks and chest were fully flushed and a small layer of sweat had formed on her breasts. Chloe desperately wanted to lick her skin, to bite on her neck and make her moan uncontrollably. Chloe wanted to touch every inch of Beca’s body; to see what she looked like when she would come undone beneath her. That’s what Chloe chose to imagine while she touched herself creating a steady rhythm.

Chloe was getting close. Her breathing was becoming more erratic and her chest was heaving, brushing against Beca with every intake of breath. She could feel Beca getting riled up in front of her. Loving the feeling of Beca’s nose bumping against hers when she would accidentally lean to far forward as her hips moved to chase her own hand for more pressure, needing release. The brunettes hot breath on her face was making it feel like an incredibly intimate moment despite the fact that they were both very exposed in a back alley, still being able to faintly hear the music from inside the bar. 

Chloe could feel the familiar coiling feeling low in her body ready to explode. The redhead slammed eyes were shut tightly in anticipation not noticing Beca’s hand move to rest on her waist moving with her hips as they thrusted forward losing rhythm as her orgasm drew closer and closer. 

Chloe swiped her fingers over her clit hard as she whispered, “I’m so close, I’m gonna..”, letting the sentence trail off. 

“Oh god, fuck..I’m..fuck..”, the redhead tried to get out, breathing hard, her hips moving fast almost with a mind of their own effectively pinning Beca to the wall.

That’s the moment Beca lost it, she was so turned on and had been for hours. She squeezed Chloe’s hip with one hand and pulled hard to connect their bodies to try and get a little friction for herself, but it wasn’t enough she needed more contact. With Chloe moaning in front of her she couldn’t see a reason to keep resisting the woman she so clearly loved. 

Beca ground her hips up and against the hand in Chloe’s pants and with her other hand grabbed the back of the redheads neck and kissed her forcefully, need coursing through her body. 

The sudden participation from Beca threw Chloe over the edge, loudly moaning her approval and gasping into Beca’s mouth. 

Beca took this opportunity to slip her tongue into Chloe’s mouth, letting their tongues move against each other while she could feel Chloe’s hand slowing to bring herself down from her high. Beca moved her hand from the redheads neck to grab the other side of her hip making sure she couldn’t go anywhere. Beca didn’t want the moment to end, she was taking her time to explore Chloes mouth as their kiss slowed down and become much less frantic.

Chloe was the one to break the kiss, looking down at Beca. Both of them were out of breath and sweaty, she did not expect her actions to turn out the way they did and though she was elated she was also very confused. Chloe considered asking Beca what she was thinking but decided to forgo the need for an explanation, at least not right now. 

The redhead was at a loss of what to do next. Should they head back into the bar and pretend this didn’t happen?

Awkwardly part ways for the night?

While the redhead was considering various scenarios Beca took her hands in hers. Chloe looked into Beca’s eyes with uncertainty, but found resolve looking back at her. Before she could say a word Beca started to head towards the main road where cabs wait. 

She looked back at Chloe, still a little breathless, “Can we go back to your place?” 

Chloe smiled and nodded, she knew there would need to be a discussion but couldn’t care less about it right now.

Right now she was going to take her best friend back to her apartment. She had a new addition to her list.

Sometimes she would leave with the taste of her best friend on her lips.

And apparently sometimes she leaves with the possibility of tasting much more..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made back at the apartment..

Chloe unlocked her apartment door and followed Beca in, closing the door behind herself gently as not to wake her neighbours. She turned on the light and put her purse on the kitchen counter not sure what to do, she was afraid that the spell had broken on the cab ride over. Beca had been fairly quiet opting to stare instantly out the window while Chloe made awkward small talk with the driver. 

Her apartment wasn’t large, the front door opened into the kitchen which was a good size and even had a breakfast island. The living room was to the right of the door and the bathroom was off of it, her bedroom had been the real pull of the place. It easily fit her queen sized bed and had a large walk in closet that by some miracle actually holds all her shoes. 

Chloe moved towards the cupboard to get a glass for some water, turning to ask Beca if she wanted a drink when suddenly Beca rushed forward, catching Chloe by surprise and capturing her lips. She could feel all this pent up tension releasing as their lips started to move against each other. She was pushed back until her waist hit the kitchen counter, Chloe was relishing in the sudden dominance from Beca and chose to deepen the kiss parting her lips and slipping her tongue to meet Beca’s in the middle. She was so glad she was wrong about the spell being broken cause she honestly wouldn’t have known what to do if she had changed her mind when they got to the apartment. Before Chloe could get to lost in her doubts she felt hands move up her sides brushing gently up her rib cage before finger tips were slipping tentatively under her bra to graze her breasts. 

This is all Chloe has ever wanted and she would be damned if shyness was going to get in the way now. She moaned her approval into Beca’s mouth to spur on her partner, taking her own hands and pulling her closer using her belt loops so they were now flush to each other bodies. Her actions clearly worked as a new boldness took over and she felt the once unsure hands now move fully under her bra taking them fully into her hands. She broke the kiss to gasp at the new feeling, resting her forehead against Beca’s taking a couple of steadying breaths. 

Her best friend was touching her breasts. 

Scratch that her best friend was lightly pinching her nipples between her fingers. 

Chloe was awash with sensation and she felt like she was going to explode, for the second time tonight. What wasn’t helping was Beca’s change from kissing her to attacking her neck. She could feel the tell tale signs of a hickey being made and the brunette seemed to have found her sensitive spot just below her ear which was driving her absolutely crazy. 

She needed to level the playing field. 

She kissed down her neck, breathing hard, feeling the muscles twitch underneath her lips.

Chloe moved her hands to undo Beca’s belt buckle, the familiar clinking sound of it coming apart echoing in the room. 

Beca’s hands stilled where they were on the redheads chest, like she was making a choice, Chloe bit her lip and waited. Thankfully she didn’t have to wait long before Beca started stripping Chloe of her shirt and then her own before moving on to unzip her partners pants. Chloe continued her work on Beca’s jeans unbuttoning them and trying to pull them down as much as she could without being too far from her lips. Kissing Beca like this had quickly become one of her favourite things and she didn’t want to miss a single second of it. 

Chloe could feel Beca starting to lick and kiss her way down her neck and chest, finally ending up at her left breast taking her nipple into her mouth. Chloe sucked in a breath as her hips canted forward with sudden arousal, she carded a hand through Beca’s hair and pulled her mouth impossibly closer revelling in the feel of her tongue making circles. Chloe reached down and grabbed Beca’s breast through the top of her bra, the angle wasn’t ideal but she had this desperate need to feel every inch of her body.

The edge of the counter was starting to dig into her back, they needed to change locations so she could finally touch Beca properly; the way she has dreamed about all these years. She briefly considered the couch, since it was closer, but the bed was a much better option. Chloe lifted her foot between their bodies and pulled the brunettes jeans down to her ankles, she carefully grabbed her hips and walked her backwards till she stepped out of her pants. Once her feet were free Chloe moved her hands to the back of Beca’s thighs and lifted her legs around her, causing Beca to let out a squeak of surprise before settling her legs around Chloe’s hips. Their lips reattached as she pulled her close and started to walk towards her bedroom.

That’s when she felt it. Chloe could feel wetness through Beca’s underwear against her body.

“Fuck”, she whispered as she nipped at Beca’s bottom lip.

Chloe was certain that that was the sexiest thing she had ever felt in her life and she squeezed the brunettes ass in appreciation pulling her even tighter to her body. She felt her react immediately, lewdly slipping her tongue deeper into Chloe’s mouth. Chloe felt her thighs reach their destination and broke the kiss plopping Beca onto her bed and taking a quick moment to appreciate how thoroughly mussed she looked. 

Hair tousled, lips red, chest flushed, wearing nothing but her bra and a pair of soaked panties.

Chloe took a mental picture before climbing onto the bed, she never wanted to forget this moment. She crawled toward Beca running her hands over the girls thighs and up her body placing open mouthed kisses as she climbed higher, pausing to unclasp her bra. The garment was removed quickly and replaced immediately by her mouth finally having full access to her breasts. Chloe licked and grazed her teeth over the nipple teasing the woman below her while she palmed the other breast, squeezing, before switching to give the same attention to her other breast. 

Beca was a mess below her, letting small moans and whimpers escape while Chloe worshipped her body. Her hips kept lifting off the bed looking for pressure, for the friction she desperately needed.

“Chlo..”

The redhead looked up from her position at Beca’s chest. She was biting her lip and grabbing the sheets with her hands.

“Becs, god, you’re so fucking sexy”

“Chlo. I need..” 

Beca didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence before the redhead was above her kissing her hard, Chloe moved her hand down Beca’s body and dipped her hand under the waistband of her panties. 

She was finally feeling all the wetness that was there waiting for her.

Finally feeling how turned on Beca was. 

For her.

Because of her.

Chloe started drawing circles against her clit feeling the legs below her falling open, hips pushing up into her hand, seeking her touch. Beca let out a sharp gasp as the redhead finally moved to slide a finger inside her, taking her by surprise, her breathing speeding up as the finger inside started to move in and out of her setting a rhythm. Chloe added a second finger picking up the pace as she felt how close Beca was getting, turning the redhead on even more knowing she had been his close. Her hips were thrusting up erratically and her hands had taken up residence on Chloe’s back, pulling her body down on top of her and scratching in response when she would curl her fingers and hit a spot inside that made Beca’s hips shudder forward. 

Chloe ducked her head down to Beca’s neck and scraping her teeth against her neck, then licking up to her ear. She licked her ear lobe, pulling it in between her teeth and tugging before letting go.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Chlo..”, Beca yelled, tensing and dragging her nails across Chloe’s back. 

Chloe kept moving her hand, slowing down gradually to bring Beca down from her high. She kissed her softly and brushed her hand against her clit feeling the brunettes body twitch at the feeling. Chloe laid on her side, resting her head on her hand and taking her hand out of Beca’s now completely ruined underwear to rub her ribs affectionately. 

Chloe chuckled softly, “You okay down there?”

“Ya, I just need a second to breathe”

“Take all you need, I’m not in a hurry”, Chloe smiled. She was riding a high, this was definitely not how she saw her evening ending, she would have been happy to get one of those sloppy half on the lips kisses she usually received as she put Beca into a cab. But not this, this she didn’t see coming in a million years. 

She must have gotten lost in her own thoughts cause she was startled when she felt a delicate hand pull her face down towards waiting lips. Beca leaned up and kissed her gently, “Where did you go just now?” 

“I was just thinking about tonight. This. You. Beca, you know how I feel. I don’t think I could handle it if this was some drunken one night stand to you.” Beca cut off her ramble with another kiss before she could really start to spin out. 

“Chlo, I know, I’m sorry about how all this has happened. I would never intentionally hurt you like that. I really didn’t mean for this to happen tonight, obviously, though I am sorry about the circumstances of how this played out I’m not going to pretend to be sorry that it did. And it's time for me to step up, I have to be honest about whats really important to me.”

“And whats that exactly?”, Chloe looked down, not making eye contact, trying to hide that her hides had started to water. She felt so incredibly vulnerable in this moment hoping that Beca would just finally choose her. Finally admit that her relationship with Jesse had been practically non-existent for quite some time now. 

“Pizza, mozzarella sticks, my laptop..”, Chloe’s eyes shot up to Beca’s and were met with a smile. “Obviously it’s you Chlo, it has always been you.”, she said bumping her nose against Chloe’s.

It was Chloe’s turn to smile. She leaned down and kissed Beca with every bit of emotion she was feeling tugging on her lip with her teeth as she pulled away. 

“I know that I have to deal with all of the other details tomorrow, ending it with Jesse being the primary task. But i’m here with you right now and I think these are things for future Beca to have to worry about…”, Beca said as her hand started to glide down between their bodies, finishing her thought she whispered, “Especially since you’re naked and I haven’t gotten to touch you yet..”, She used her hips to swiftly switch their positions flipping Chloe onto her back.

Chloe let out a puff of air and waited for Beca’s next move. She felt her eyes all over her exposed body and pushed her hips up to jerk the woman above her into action. “God you’re beautiful”, Beca said before starting to lower her body over Chloe’s.

She kissed Chloe’s neck just below her ear, then started placing open mouthed kisses down her neck and chest, taking the time to kiss both breasts on her way. Chloe could tell where this path was leading and she was thankful because she was so incredibly turned on and desperately needed to be touched. 

Beca didn’t bother with teasing. She kissed the inside of her thighs before drawing her tongue through Chloe’s arousal. She was so, so wet and heard Beca moan her approval; the vibration adding to the sensation. Beca sucked Chloe’s clit into her mouth and she nearly came on the spot, “Oh god, please don’t stop”, Chloe gasped. Her eyes slammed shut, one hand grabbing the pillow and the other flying between her legs finding purchase in Beca’s hair hoping she didn’t hurt her. 

Another moan of approval from between her thighs. 

Chloe grabbed her hair tighter and pulled her closer, feeling Beca respond by being more firm licking her with the flat of her tongue. She was close. She felt like she had been close for an eternity, her hips moving up to create a rhythm against Beca’s mouth. Beca hooked her arms around Chloe’s thighs to gain some control and pressed her teeth just above Chloe’s clit and started to lick up, flicking Chloe’s clit against her teeth.

“Oh god Becs..”, she gasped, her back arching off the bed.

Chloe came hard on Beca’s tongue, chanting her name like a prayer. 

She hasn’t caught her breathe yet and could feel Beca lapping at her arousal, a moan escaping her when she realized Beca wasn’t stopping and a minute later was left shaking when a second orgasm crashed over her; her thighs slamming closed trapping Beca’s head. 

Beca waited till she relaxed her legs and she released her hair from her grasp. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked up at Chloe, watching as she gathered herself.

“Damn that was hot”, Chloe said still breathless.

“Mm there is more where that came from”, Beca replied. Hints of a smirk playing at her lips, looking awfully proud of herself.

Chloe pulled Beca towards her catching her lips in a heated kiss, tasting herself on her lips, on her tongue. Chloe was exhausted but she never wanted this night to end; she wanted to have Beca like this forever. She broke the kiss and dropped her head to the pillow, finally letting her body relax.

Chloe felt a head lay on her shoulder and Beca’s body settle down next to her, leg thrown over hers. She laid still with their bodies intertwined and felt so content. There was a lot to sort out in the morning but right now everything was perfect.

She felt Beca’s body relax and her breathing even out; she drifted off thinking about how she finally had the night she always dreamed of.

Sometimes all the waiting is worth it.


End file.
